<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siendo padres by Picly25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701882">Siendo padres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25'>Picly25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fest Drarry en español, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry no le agrada la vestimenta de su hija, le pide a su esposo que le ayude en esa situación.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siendo padres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy, ven acá. </p><p>El ojigris cerró los ojos un segundo y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Viéndolo sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Dando un par de pasos cautelosos, Draco quedó hincado frente a él.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede León?</p><p>A pesar de haber utilizado el apodo que al pelinegro le encantaba, su rostro no se suavizó en su totalidad.</p><p> —¿Ya viste la ropa con la que piensa ir a la fiesta tu hija?, —Harry hizo un puchero, suspirando. —Haz algo dragón. </p><p>Levantándose con toda la elegancia que aún poseía, dejo un beso en la frente de su esposo, asegurando que lo haría. Ya tenía en mente lo que haría, todo por que el ex gryffindor estuviese complacido. </p><p>Parándose  frente a la puerta de la recámara de su hija, dio un suspiro, odiando tener que perder su esencia en el drama que armaría, pero todo sea por su Harry, ese era el mantra. Dio un par de toques y en seguida la puerta se abrió, siendo recibido por la sonrisa de su hermosa hija. </p><p>—Papá, ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Adentrándose por completo en la habitación y encargándose de dejar entrecerrado. Draco se tomó un momento para analizar la vestimenta de su hija, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca semitransparente con pequeñas manchitas de colores y una falda azul cielo a la rodilla acompañado de unas botas negras de tacón, Draco solo podía pensar en que definitivamente su hija no saldría vestida así. </p><p>Alzando la voz, lo suficiente para que Harry escuchará, hablo. —!Linsy, ya me dijo tu papá cómo piensas irte vestida y no puede ser posible Linsy ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir vestida así a tu muggle fiesta?¡</p><p>Recibió una mirada confundida de los ojos verdes de su hija, viendo como se echaba un mechón de sus plateados cabellos hacia atrás. </p><p>El ojigris siguió. —¡¿Una falda? </p><p>—¿Q-</p><p>—¡¿Una camisa translúcida?! ¡Por Merlin! !¿Qué eres?¡ ¡¿Familiar de quien multijugos crees que eres?!</p><p>— ¿Soy una lechuza?</p><p>Draco gachó un poquito, quedando a la altura de su hija. Entre susurros bajos añadió. —El vestido cariño, el vestido de escote en V. </p><p>Linsy asintió, hablando en el mismo tono. —¿El negro?</p><p>Draco asintió, completamente orgulloso de su pequeña slytherin. —Sí, y usas tu collar plateado, así resalta.  </p><p>Ella tomó la cadenita que traía, que era cubierta por su playera. Una hermosa cadena de serpiente con ojos de zirconia verde. Draco asintió con una sonrisa, que rápidamente fue cambiada, trayendo de vuelta los gritos. </p><p>—¡Así vestida no vas a ninguna estúpida fiesta muggle¡ !Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche repasando teoría de pociones¡ </p><p>La rubia menor miro raro a su papá. —Oye decídete. </p><p>Retomando su tono bajo, el mayor de los Malfoy indicó. —Sal por la ventana, toma mi escoba y déjala en casa de tu tía Pansy, allí viajas por polvos flu hasta casa del tío Zabini y él te ayudara a trasladarte al Londres muggle ¿De acuerdo pequeña?</p><p>—¿La tía Pansy está en casa?, —Draco asintió. La slytherin se vio más emocionada. —¿Pero y papá?</p><p>Draco rodó los ojos, —Tu has eso, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de tu papá. </p><p>Recibiendo un pulgar arriba de su hijita, se decidió a continuar su show. —¡Y por Merlín que no sales! ¡A dormir ahora mismo Linsy Potter-Malfoy! </p><p>Antes de salir por completo de la habitación, Draco se volteó y susurró. —Recuerda por la ventana, recuerda llegar antes de las siete de la mañana. </p><p>Corriendo hasta su papá, Linsy dejó un beso en su mejilla enormemente agradecida del padre que tiene, de ambos en realidad, pero justo en este momento su papá Drac es su favorito. Susurrando un pequeño. "Les amo" cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a arreglarse como su papá le había sugerido. </p><p>Mientras el ojigris se acomodaba la ropa, Harry sonreía en su recamara orgulloso de su pareja y lo bien que controlaba a su hija. Al fin entre Slytherins se entendían.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No me encanta, pero me gusta jsjs</p><p>Ily, Pickly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>